


The Joining

by LanntheQueen



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gomez is a loving supportive husband, I am almost ashamed, Morticia is a bad bitch, Pegging, This is 3100 words of just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanntheQueen/pseuds/LanntheQueen
Summary: Slowly, like the apex predator she was, she climbs up his body. He sucks in a wild breath, arms shooting up to hold her hips when she sat directly on his bulge.“Morticia!” he seethes, throwing his head back.She hushes him, reaching down to press a tender kiss to his lips before whispering, “Would you like your surprise now, mon cher?”Morticia Addams plans something extra special for her husband on his special day.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	The Joining

Gomez Addams was the perfect picture of self possession as he overlooked the scene before him, a cigar in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.  
Many thought his penchant for sword fighting and theatrics were the sign of a chaotic disposition, however few people knew he was a man of many talents. For one, he had an impeccable poker face, for which he was eternally grateful for.

He was not at the liberty of alerting all his guests, family, friends and associates alike, of his desire to snatch his wife up from her current dance partner, and fuck her right there.

She intended this night to be his last. He was sure of it the moment she walked down those stairs. Shrouded in an outfit so obscene, it would be considered whorish on anyone else. Casting aside her usual ebony, she wore a dress of scarlet, long sleeved and skin tight with a slit exposing milky white legs. Her decolletage hung dangerously low, plunging to an inch above her navel and exposing an immodest expansion of flesh. The dress was secured by a single strip of fabric around her neck, open back covered only by her sea of midnight black hair. He knew she donned this outfit for his benefit, however it seemed she also managed to attract the eye of every red blooded male at this event, and a few of their wives. 

Adorned with diamonds, vermillion claws and a wickedly red smile, she looked the very essence of sin. 

He observes them, partially concealed behind one of the many pillars of the grand ballroom, as they performed this sham of a waltz. His blood boils as he watches the man press up against his wife, eyes drifting to gawk ungratefully, filthy paws clutching skin that he had no right to touch. 

And she lets him. 

It makes him green with jealousy. How dare she yield to his touch. The stem of the glass he held snaps when he sees the man lean in to whisper in her ear, before kissing her neck. 

He would remember the man's face for later.

As for her, he chuckled to himself, his lovely Morticia had been a tease all day. Stealthily avoiding his eyes and his touch, only to appear and pull him into dark corners and empty rooms. Delivering breathless kisses, whispering promises so delicious, it left him hard in her wake.

She had followed him into a bathroom after the feast, just one hour ago, and pushed him up against the sink to ravish his neck. He held her close, intent to finally have her when she slipped away again.  
“Join me in our bedroom at 12 for your surprise, mon cher,” she had said with a wink before disappearing. He looked everywhere for her, until he came across this.

Gomez pulls another cigar from his pocket, careful not to let the ash stain his tailored suit and bides his time. 

A quick glance at the clock tells him it was quarter to 9. In a few hours he would get his revenge. 

\------

Gomez sprints up the staircase leading up to their wing. He had lost her in the crowd. His anger had been so potent then, watching her tease him so shamelessly. It left him feeling rage bubbling in his chest, and more importantly, sexually frustrated.

He had followed the man outside after the dance, finding him with hand down his pants in a sad little scene near the graveyard. Gomez did not even bother giving the man the illusion of honour when he snuck up behind him and slit his neck open, painting the ground with blood before dragging the body over to the swamps for the crocodiles to feast.

A glance at his watch alerts him that it is now 12:01. No matter, he chuckles to himself opening the door, soon he will have her in his grasp. And on her knees. 

“You are late.”

His first reaction is disappointment that he wouldn’t get to rip that dress off her body and tie her up with the scraps.

On the other hand, he grins, he did not disapprove finding her here, draped across the bed, clothed in only a black satin robe with a sinful smirk upon her lips.

“I was a bit preoccupied,” he says, casually leaning against the door while peeling off his jacket.

She quirks a single eyebrow, “Oh yes I saw, you are not as subtle as you think, mon amour.”

She sits up on the bed, letting the flimsy material part slightly, revealing an expanse of bare flesh under. “You are also very sloppy when you are vexxed," she laughs, nodding her head to the bit of dry blood on his trousers.

He shrugs, offering her a darkly humorous smile. Her response is to get up, letting the fabric slip off her shoulders, revealing pale skin covered by a single strip of lace between her thighs. His expression turns lustful, briefly hypnotised as she takes three measured steps toward him, reveling in the eroticism of swaying hips and full bare breasts.

He crosses the room to her side, stopping in the face of a single finger raised against him.  
In his lust inebriated state, he makes the cardinal sin of grabbing it.  
"Tish.."

"Shut up." 

Just like that, the teasing smirk drops from her face, leaving an icy mask in its wake. She snatches her hand away and turns her back to him.

"I believe you should be taught a lesson in punctuality," Turning back to face him, he is momentarily stunned when he sees the look of utter depravity in her eyes. Eyes that promised him all and nothing.

"Get on the bed."

\------

Breath comes out in short gasps, sweat glistening off of him and irritating the fresh marks decorating his back. He laid on the bed, face first and naked sans his drawers, letting his wife whip him for the past hour until he was practically sobbing for her to take him. He could feel her smile on him, knowing she took much pleasure in his pain. 

Sadist.

“Turn around.”

That voice, like arsenic laced honey, so quiet it was yet it held so much power. A voice that could compel him to die and kill for her. It almost frightens him sometimes to the extent to which he loves her. Slowly, he wills his body to turn around, hissing slightly when his raw back meets hot egyptian cotton.

She smiles at him from her place at the foot of the bed, no doubt taking in his tormented state. He watches her watch him. Eyes scanning his quivering thighs, examining the prominent bulge in his pants and heaving chest before looking him in his eye, licking her lips. Slowly, like the apex predator she was, she climbs up his body. He sucks in a wild breath, arms shooting up to hold her hips when she sat directly on his erection.

“Morticia!” he seethes, throwing his head back.

She hushes him, reaching down to press a tender kiss to his lips before whispering, “Would you like your surprise now, mon cher?” 

“Oh God yes!”

“Good.”

She kisses him harder, drawing what little strength he had out of him before leaning down to kiss his neck, licking the healing teeth marks she made earlier. She lets her body drag down his, biting, kissing and licking every expanse of skin along the way. She stops momentarily to listen to the thudding of his heart beat before continuing her torment. Her hair trails along her like a whip. He grips the sheets when she pulls his drawers down, cock springing out already half hard. She holds him in her hands and slowly licks from base to tip. 

“Gomez.” 

He looks up, her eyes are black, “Yes?”

“Don’t cum,” she says before taking him completely into her mouth. 

She sucks him relentlessly, one hand keeping a firm hold on the base of his cock while the other reaches to massage his balls. It was agony, and she knows it. Gritting his teeth, he tries to avoid rocking his hips into her hot mouth. The torture continues on for a few more moments until she senses he is about to orgasm. She pulls him out with a loud plop, a trail of saliva still connecting them. He mourns the loss of warmth and nearly cries when she moves away.

“Where are you going!” He shouts.

“Patience, mon cher.” she smiles, making her way to the side of the bed. He watches her lean down before producing a black box. Inside, she slowly pulls out a black leather harness along with a silver silicone object.

His confusion turns to shock when he realises it's a penis. Sitting up, he watches wordlessly as she peels off her slick wet panties and hooks the harness around her waist, securing the penis to it. She walks back to the foot of the bed, hands at her hips with a challenging smirk playing across her lips. 

“Come here,” she beckons.

Gomez Addams has always been a man who prides himself on not being like his peers. He was strong, yes, with rugged good looks to boot. He handles the family business and provides for his family like any man should. He often partakes in activities deemed ‘masculine’ like sword fighting, gambling and the like. He was even famed for his love of La Gloria Cubana cigars, said to be the pinnacle of manliness. Unsuspecting guests were quick to assume he was the man of the household, loud and boisterous with a silent, passive homemaker of a wife. They were all wrong.

Of course, putting on a show was another one of his many talents. 

Standing before him stood the true head of the family. Quietly powerful, sharp eyed and even sharper wit. She looked so beautiful too standing in all her glory, confidence radiating off of her, hair falling in loose waves down her back, lips parted invitingly, nipples puckered with skin slightly damp in anticipation. And a hard cock between her legs. 

How could he not resist?

Grinning roguishly, he scoots to the end of the bed, his own legs sitting between her parted ones. He could smell her arousal.

“Yes mistress?” Oh this is going to be fun.

She smiles at that, nodding her head slightly in approval before leaning forward to grip his chin.

“Get on your knees.”

The suggestion was so obvious he did not even bother with a joke. He makes no hesitation as he sinks to the ground before her and takes the cock in his hand. He watches her watch him as he slowly strokes the firm silicone object, reaching out to mimic her earlier actions, letting his tongue dart out to lick the tip.  
That was almost her undoing, he realises as her eyes flutter shut, letting out an unmeasured moan. He grins before letting the slim material slip past his mouth and down his throat. He gags a bit at first, getting used to all 6 inches in his mouth, before finding himself enjoying the sensation of being close to choking. He reaches down to stimulate himself when Morticia grabs his hair, guiding his movement in the process. 

Morticia lets him continue for a few more moments before withdrawing. He could tell she was losing a bit of her edge. She was panting slightly, her eyes a bit starry. It makes him giddy with anticipation.

Sensing his thoughts, her eyes snap down to his and the extent to this role reversal finally hits him. She pulls him up, claiming his lips in a searing kiss full of tongue and teeth before whispering in his ear to turn around.

He complies and she bends him face first over the bed. He shudders in this position, not used to being like this. Fear and anticipation grip him. But he trusts Morticia.

“Calm down mon diable, why so tense?” She leans forward to kiss the back of his neck before letting her nails drag along the still fresh wounds on his back. His cock strains between his stomach and the sheets.

“Gomez, I am going to prepare you. Don’t move,” she warns just before sliding three wet fingers into his anus. The sensation is exhilarating. Of course, they have participated in this type of activity many times before, but never to this extent.

Her expert fingers continue to glide in and out of his hole, nails caressing his walls in the process. He nearly howls at that moment when she pulls her fingers out and replaces it with the tip of the cock. He groans loudly, gritting his teeth, hands shooting out to grab the edge of the bed as she slowly slides into him. Letting him adjust before sliding another inch, repeating the process until she was halfway into him. 

Truthfully, he felt as if he was being torn in half at the moment, a burning ache building inside him until it gave way to small pockets of pleasure when she began thrusting.

This was unlike any sensation he has felt in his life. Unlike any experience, sexual or otherwise, he has been involved in. He, on his belly getting fucked by Morticia. It almost makes him weep with pleasure. He is almost ashamed that of all his many fantasies of her, this had somehow never managed to cross his mind.

Morticia begins achingly slow, one hand on his hip to steady him. He grunts, moving his body to the timing of her thrusts and biting his lower lip when she moves a bit faster. The sounds of balls slapping against leather, coupled with their own moans and pants drowns out the faint music coming from downstairs.

“Tell me how you feel.”

He grunts below her, “It is hard to explain.”

“Try to,” she demands.

“I feel -ugh- I feel like as if I am being scalded and -fuck- frozen at he same time!” He moans.

“Hmm, Good,” was her simple response.

They continued like this for a while. Morticia keeping a steady pace on him, one hand reaching to clutch his hand, the other guiding his hips while Gomez laid prone, groaning and crying into the sheet. He wished he had a mirror so he could have this image burned into his memory.

“You know,” she starts after a while, “I really was a bit disappointed when you killed that poor gentleman."

Gomez made a sound that was a cross between a hiss and a scoff. That man, whomever he was, was the farthest thing occupying his memory at his moment.

“He was a rather good dancer,” she adds.

His warning growl causes a light chuckle. Spurred on, she continues,

“Were you jealous of me dancing with another man, mon coeur?” she purrs.

He lets out a groan of pain/pleasure and decides to take the bait, “I wouldn't exactly call it dancing, querida,” he counters breathlessly.

He knew she was smiling.

“And what exactly would you call it, mon sauvage?” Her words were poised to kill.

He huffs, craning his neck to let his cheek rest against the bed to maintain some sort of eye contact, minimal as it was. Since she insisted on tormenting him, he would do it right back. 

“I am not sure, Cara Mia. Truthfully I had spent a portion of the night entertaining the Amore twins,” he smiles as best as he could, “Time seems to pass quickly on your knees, you would understand I'm sure.”

There was a brief pause followed by a small contemptuous laugh before she continued, gripping his hips tighter and speeding up the pace. His groans were getting louder now, the scale tipping from pain to pleasure when the cock began grazing his prostate.

“Would you like to know what the gentleman whispered in my ear that made you so bothered earlier?” she asks evenly.

“Something insipid I am sure,” he says, attempting a laugh.

“He said, and I quote, he wanted to bury his cock in my cunt and paint my pretty tits with his seed.” 

He nearly snaps his neck with the force of his head whipping up. The same rage begins curling up in the pit of his stomach, building up with the newfound pleasure.

“Naturally, I am always up for a challenge,” she smirks.

“You would never,” he laughs darkly around a haze of pleasure.

“Imagine, if you had not been so impetuous,” she continued as if she had not heard him, keeping her unrelenting pace, “You might have found me in a position similar to your current state, on my belly while moaning the name of some stranger.”

“Enough!” he shouts. If he had known the man had said such words to his beloved, he would have thrown him in the swamps alive and listened to his screams.

“Oh Gomez, do not be so bitter,” she teased, leaning forward to whisper, “He was only one of several men I planned to have between my legs tonight.”

He snapped. Pushing off the bed he whipped around, successfully dislodging the dildo, hands flying to grip her neck and pull her closer.

“You are mine!” he growls.

She pushes him back onto the bed with an almost inhuman strength and throws his legs over her shoulder,

“Forever,” she promises.

He pulls her into a kiss, reaching down to press a thumb into her clit just as she slams into him. The sensation makes him scream into her mouth, as his orgasm racks his body. His seed shoots out, coating their stomachs and leaking onto the bed. Her own orgasm comes fast and hot right after, covering his hand with her juices. 

She pulls out, kneeling down to take him into her mouth again, cleaning him while working his exhausted body up again.

“Tish,” he groans, reaching up to hold her head as she coaxes another orgasm out of him, letting his seed slide down her throat. He is thoroughly spent at his point. Close to passing out from exhaustion.

He registers her removing the strap on, letting it fall with a thump before grabbing a towel to wipe the both of them off.

“You have out did yourself this year, Cara Mia,” he compliments, fighting sleep, “It will be a challenge to top you next year.”

She smiles, laying down next to his body, legs still dangling off the edge and curls up next to him.

“I look forward to it,” she says, leaning in to give him a kiss. He could taste his seed on her tongue.

“Happy birthday, mon cher.” 

And with that, the two lovers fell asleep in a blissful sleep while the party raged on downstairs, the first strings of the Dance Macabre playing.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, we all know he does it.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Was it hot or cringey? Constructive criticism makes me happy.


End file.
